User blog:Xbsv/PE Proposal: Lizard
So apparently this guy isn't Pure Evil so I'm going to rectify that error now. What's The Work? The Hills Have Eyes (the 2006 remake, not the original) is an action horror film (according to Wikipedia) about a family being terrorised by a group of cannibals. One of said cannibals, Lizard, is a complete sadist and he's the subject of this proposal. Who Is He/What Has He Done? So Lizard is part of a family of mutants who were mutated by radiation because they lived too close to atomic testing grounds. Because of this, Lizard and his siblings were born deformed. When a family of seven (parents Bob and Ethel, their children Bobby, Lynn and Brenda, Lynn's husband Doug and Lynn and Doug's baby) are driving through the desert where the mutants live, Lizard lays a spike strip in their path to stop their car (off-screen). Later, Bob discovers newspaper clippings detailing a number of disappearances that Lizard's clan was responsible for before being kidnapped by Lizard and his father Jupiter. The family's dog Beauty is also found, however it has been killed and mutilated, which Lizard is later implied to be responsible for. That night, the whole family apart from Brenda (and the baby, obviously) leave the trailer after hearing Bob scream and see him nailed to a burning tree. However Lizard wasn't responsible for this particular murder, as shown when he and his cousin Pluto break into the trailer. Lizard steals some of the food from the fridge before seeing a bird, which he brutally kills before drinking its blood. Pluto attempts to rape Brenda, however Lizard violently throws him aside and tells him that "you gotta be a man to do it" before himself raping Brenda. Lynn then comes back in and attacks Lizard, however he puts a gun to the babies' head and forces Lynn to breastfeed him by threatening to kill the baby. Ethel then comes back in as well and is shot almost immediately by Lizard. His callous shooting of her mother prompts Lynn to stab Lizard in the leg only to be shot in the head by Lizard. Lizard then tries to shoot Brenda but the gun is thankfully out of bullets. He and Pluto then kidnap the baby. Later in the film, Lizard is ordered to kill the baby by another mutant, Big Brain, but Lizard's good sister Ruby has taken her. Lizard pursues Ruby and finds her about to return the baby to Doug. He then assaults Doug, almost killing him, and resumes chasing Ruby, however Doug recovers and brutally beats Lizard before shooting him three times. Still somehow alive, Lizard gets to his feet behind Doug and prepares to kill him but fortunately Ruby throws herself at the bastard, causing both of them to fall off a cliff to their deaths. Mitigating Factors/Freudian Excuse Lizard has no mitigating factors whatsoever. I challenge you to find one awful thing done by the cannibals in the film that Lizard has no hand in. I understand that they need to eat to live, but they don't need to rape, be sadistic, kill babies or do any of the things that Lizard does here. As for Freudian Excuse, he was born deformed as a result of radiation, but that doesn't begin to justify the things he does. Heinous Standards Lizard lives among a tribe of cannibals so heinous standards are quite high. However as I mentioned, Lizard is at least partly responsible for everything that happens, including the trailer being stopped to kick the whole thing off. He is also a double murderer and a sadist who was willing to shoot a baby in the head if its' mother refused to go to third base with him. Verdict Not a hard decision guys. Come on. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals